Bölüm 1: İlk Tanışma
by Darrenmaniac
Summary: Kurt ve Blaine adlı iki moda tutkunu ve yakışıklı gencin tanışma sahnesi. Glee dizisinde hiçbir hakkım yoktur. Bu yazdığım kısa hikayede yalnızca Glee dizisinin oyuncularını kullandım ve hiçbir hak talep etmiyorum.


Glee dizisi üzerinde hiçbir hakkım yoktur, yalnızca dizinin oyuncularını kullanarak ufak bir hikaye yazdım.

Bölüm 1: İlk Tanışma

Haziran ayının sıcağında daha yeni uyanmış olan Kurt arkadaşlarıyla buluşmak için hazırlıklara başladı. Henüz uyanalı 15 dakika olmuştu ve kendine gelebilmek için sıcacık bir bardak kahve ile atıştıracağı bir sandwich hazırlamaktaydı. Babası öldüğünden bu yana 2 yıl geçmiş, NYADA'dan başarıyla mezun olmuş ve 'da stajyer olarak başladığı işine şu an editor olarak devam etmekteydi. Kendilerine hiç vakit ayırmadığını iddia eden arkadaşlarıyla buluşabilmek için en iyi müşterilerinden birini ekmiş ve saat 12'de yalnızca 2 saat gibi kısa bir sure için onlarla buluşacağından ötürü hazırlık yapmaya başlayacaktı.

Hazırladığı domuz pastırmalı sandwichin ne kadar tuzsuz ve tatsız olduğunu düşünerek içine biraz light krem peynir sürmek için dolaba doğru yöneldi. Tam da dolaba yaklaşmışken duyduğu sesten irkildi. Bu ses yine yan daireden geliyordu. Eskiden sürekli kavga eden yeni evli çift evlerinden ayrılmıştı ve yan daire yaklaşık bir aydır bomboştu. Bu boşluğu bildiği halde çıkan sesin şiddetini farkeden Kurt, durumun garipliğini hissedip kapının deliğinden bakmayı düşündü. Hızlı adımlarla kapıya ulaştı ve delikten baktı. Kendisinden yaklaşık 5-6cm daha kısa, saçları jöleli, iyi görünümlü bir adam yan dairenin kapısını açmaya çalışmaktaydı. Görünüşe gore bu ses yan daireden değil, kapının önünden geliyordu.

Yerde garip bir şekilde duran bavulun bu sesi çıkardığı aşikardı. Muhtemelen bavulunu merdivenlerden çıkarırken düşürmüş olmalı bu genç adam. Ancak o kadar uğraşmasına rağmen kapıyı bir türlü açamamaktaydı. Kapıyı açmaya çalıştığına ve yanında da bir bavul bulunduğuna gore bu adamın yan taraftaki dairenin yeni sahibi olacağı kesin diye düşündü Kurt. Bunları düşündükten bu yana geçen dakikaları farkedince Kurt, hem yeni komşuyu tanımak, hem de neden kapıyı açamadığını öğrenmek adına onunla konuşabileceğini düşündü. Önceki komşuları tam bir baş belasıydı. Tüm gün dergi ve internet sitesinde yayınlanacak makaleleri incelemekten bitap düşmüş şekilde işinden evine döndüğünde komşularının kavgasıyla karşılaşıyordu. Uyuyabilmek bir yana, normal bir şekilde davranamamaya başlamıştı. Sürekli tedirgin oluyor ve kendini huzursuz hissediyordu.

En sonunda kapıyı açmaya karar verdi.

- Kurt: Merhaba, bir sorun mu vardı?

- Blaine: Aa, evet. Aslında çok garip bir durumla karşı karşıyayım. Bu daireye yeni taşındım, ancak kapıyı bir türlü açamıyorum. Ev sahibim 5 tane anahtar verdi ama 5'ini birden denememe rağmen kapıyı bir türlü açamadım. Tüm eşyalarım nakliye şirketinin kamyonetinde aşağıda bekliyor ve yukarı çıkartmaları için benden haber bekliyorlar. Ne yapacağımı bilemiyorum.

- Kurt: O kadar anahtarla kapı açılmadığına gore anlaşılan kilitte bir sorun var.

- Blaine: Evet, muhtemelen ev sahibim evin kilidini değiştirdi ve bana yanlışlıkla eski anahtarları verdi. Büyük ihtimalle anahtarlar karıştı.

- Kurt: Ne yapmayı düşünüyorsun peki?

- Blaine: Sanırım ev sahibimi arayıp bana yeni anahtarları getirmesini söyleyeceğim. O zamana kadar nakliye şirketine eşyalarımı bırakmaması için ek ücret talep etmek zorunda kalacağım.

- Kurt: Anlıyorum, kolay gelsin o zaman, bol şanslar.

- Blaine: Teşekkürler.

Konuşma sonunda Kurt kapıyı kapattı ve kanepeye doğru oturmak için yol aldı. Bir an için ne hissettiğini anlayamadı, ne konuştuğunu ve az once ne yaptığını farkedemedi. Tekrar düşündü Blaine'i, daha da düşünmek istiyordu. Konuşma sırasında tüm ayrıntılarıyla süzmüştü Blaine'i. Kendisinden daha kısa, vücudu kaslı, beyaz tenli, siyah saçlı ve yeşil gözlü biriydi Blaine. Siyah saçları olmasına rağmen göz rengi şaşırtmıştı Kurt'ü. Siyah saçlarına yeşil göz rengi ne kadar da uyumluydu. Bembeyaz dişleri, şaşkınlığın verdiği gülümsemeyle adeta birer inci gibi parıldıyordu.

Peki ya ne yapacaktı Blaine? Ev sahibi gelene kadar nerede bekleyecekti? Bir an için Blaine'i eve davet edebileceğini düşündü. Peki ama neden davet etsin ki? Hiç tanımadığı bir yabancıyı eve davet etmek… İlk başta düşüncesi garip geldi ancak hem yardım etmek amaçlı hem de onu daha da yakından tanımak anlamında bu düşüncesini gerçekleştirmeye karar verdi. Kapıya yöneldi ve yine delikten baktı. Kendi kapısına doğru dönmüş ancak telefonla konuşmakta olan Blaine'i gördü. Gülümsedi bir an sebebini bilemeden. Nedense onunla konuşmak istiyordu. Konuşmak ve onu yakından tanımak istiyordu. Telefonla konuşmasının bitmesini bekledi.

-Blaine: Anlıyorum.

Yok, yok, sorun değil. Pek alışılmamış bir durum ancak kabul edilebilir.

Tamam, peki. Gelmenizi bekliyorum. Lütfen acele edin çünkü nakliye şirketi kapıda bekliyor.

Teşekkürler, hoşçakalın.

Telefonu kapattı ve derin bir of çekti Blaine. Günün verdiği yorgunlukla sırtını evin kapısına verdi ve birden kendini bırakarak kapıya sürtünüp, yere oturdu. Yorulduğu belliydi. Kahverengi bavulu ayağının ucunda duruyor ve ona öylece bakıyordu.

Tam zamanı diye düşündü Kurt. Kapıyı açıp onu davet edecekti. Böylece onu daha yakından tanır, belki de arkadaş olurlardı.

-Kurt: Yeniden merhaba.

- Blaine: Merhaba.

- Kurt: Anlaşılan kapı açılmamış, ne yapmayı düşünüyorsun?

- Blaine: Ev sahibimle görüştüm, bir saat içinde burada olacağını ve anahtarlarımı getireceğini söyledi.

- Kurt: O zamana kadar ne yapacaksın? Burada böylece oturup onu mu bekleyeceksin?

- Blaine: Sanırım başka çarem yok, dedi ve gülümsedi.

- Kurt: İstersen ev sahibin gelene kadar bende bekleyebilirsin, bir bardak kahve ve sandwich ile üzerindeki yorgunluğu atabilirsin, çünkü gerçekten yorgun görünüyorsun, dedi gülümsedi.

- Blaine: Sıcacık bir fincan kahveye kesinlikle hayır demem.

Oturduğu yerden kalktı, bavulunu yerden aldı ve Kurt'ün dairesine geçti. Ardından Kurt kapıyı kapattı ve Blaine'e;

- Kendini evinde gibi hisset, dedi ve mutfağa doğru yol aldı.

- Blaine: Evin çok güzelmiş. Çok zevklisin, kendin mi tasarladın?

- Kurt: Evet, kendim tasarladım.

Duvarda yazan kocaman ışıklı Vogue panosunu ve kahve masasının üst ve alt kısmındaki yaklaşık 50 tane Vogue dergisini gören Blaine şaşkınlığını gizleyemedi.

- Vay canına, tam bir Vogue okuru olmalısın. Bu dergiler ve bu pano, kesinlikle harika, dedi ve şaşkınlıktan açık kalan ağzını kapattı.

Kurt o sırada elinde tepsi ile Blaine'in yanına gelir ve;

- Evet, kesinlikle Vogue hayranıyım. Aslında hem Vogue okuru, hem de editörüyüm. Yani Vogue'da editor olarak çalışıyorum, ayrıca amatör olarak moda danışmanlığı da yapıyorum. Ünlülere ve oyunculara bazen kıyafetler tasarlıyorum.

Şaşkınlığını gizleyemeyen Blaine kaşlarını kaldırarak Kurt'e ne kadar hayran kaldığını göstermekteydi.

-Blaine: Gerçekten harika, tebrik ederim. Modayla bu kadar ilgilendiğin evinin dekorasyonundan ve giydiğin kıyafetlerden belli oluyor.

Gerçekten de öyleydi. Giydiği dar ve siyah renkteki kot pantolonun üstüne beyaz ve üzerinde ufak boyutlarda kral taçları bulunan bir gömlek giymişti Kurt. Yakasının düğmesi kapalıydı ve hep bu şekilde giyerdi gömleklerini. Pantolonu kısa paça, ayakkabıları Oxford tarzı ayakkabılardandı. Bu stil, Kurt'ün tüm moda anlayışını tamamen yansıtmaktaydı. Yakasına doğru iliştirdiği broş ise Blaine'in gözünden kaçmadı.

-Blaine: Aslına bakarsan ben de kesinlikle bir Vogue okuruyum diyebilirim. Tabi senin gibi derginin tüm sayılarına sahip değilim ancak sürekli takip ederim.

-Kurt: Bunu görebiliyorum. Zira giyim tarzın çok hoşuma gitti diyebilirim.

O sırada Blaine'in altında hardal rengi skinny bir pantolon, üzerinde ise ona uygun renkte polo yaka bir tshirt vardı. Ayakkabıları her ne kadar Kurt'ün ayakkabıları gibi olmasa da pantolonunun kısa paça olması bir anlamda Kurt ile aynı moda anlayışına sahip olduğunu gösteriyordu.

Biraz utangaç bir şekilde "Teşekkür ederim." dedi.

Daha kahvesini ve sandwichini bitirmeden bir anda telefonu çalmaya başladı Blaine'in.

-Blaine: Ev sahibim.

Merhaba Bay Nichol, evet evin ordayım. Tamam, hemen geliyorum.

- Apartmanın girişinde olduğunu söylüyor. Hemen aşağıya inip anahtarlarımı almam lazım. Kahve ve sandwich için teşekkür ederim, çok lezzetliydiler.

-Kurt: Rica ederim, benim için zevkti.

Elindeki tabağı Vogue dergilerinin bulunduğu kahve masasına bıraktı ve kapıya doğru yönelmeye başladı. Çıkarken Kurt'e döndü ve;

- Misafirperverliğin için teşekkür ederim, çok naziksin.

- Kurt: Rica ederim. Artık yan komşum olduğuna gore bunu daha sonra yine tekrarlayabiliriz istersen, dedi.

- Blaine: Elbette, işleri yoluna koyar koymaz seni davet edebilirim.

- Kurt: Neden olmasın, dedi ve gülümsedi.

- Blaine: Pekala, görüşmek üzere.

- Kurt: Hoşçakal.

Blaine'in ardından Kurt kapıyı kapattı ve sırtını kapıya yasladı. Bir an için gülümsediğini farketti, sebebini anlayamadı. Blaine'i düşündü, ne kadar iyi birisi olduğunu ve çok da hoş göründüğünü düşündü. Kendisi gibi modaya ilgisi vardı ve iyi giyinmeyi biliyordu. Hoş, zeki ve yakışıklıydı. Ne kadar zeki biri olduğu konuşmalarından ve bakışından anlaşılıyordu.

Kurt'ün eşcinsel olması çoğu zaman gördüğü erkeklerden hoşlanması demekti. Gördüğü her erkekten hoşlanmak değil belki, ancak gerçekten yakışıklı biri olduğu zaman onun ne kadar çekici olduğunu düşünmeden edemiyordu. Anlaşılan Blaine de bu kişilerden biriydi. Her ne kadar Kurt eşcinsel olsa da Blaine olmayabilirdi. Ancak Kurt'e gore eşcinsel olsun ya da olmasın hoşlanılacak bir insan varsa ondan hoşlanmalıydı, bu onun doğasında vardı.

Ansızın Blaine'i düşünmeyi bıraktı ve 12'de buluşacağı Mercedes ve Brittany aklına geldi. Saat tam 11.30'du ve hazırlanıp arkadaşlarıyla buluşması için yalnızca yarım saati vardı. Acele etmesi gerektiğini düşündü ve hemen hazırlıklara başladı. Peki ya hazırlanırken Blaine'i düşünmekten vaz mı geçti? Hayır.


End file.
